


thoughtful

by sooshmon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, justalullbit, lullbitofangst, sidesatzu, twiceau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshmon/pseuds/sooshmon
Summary: a minayeon fluff au
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 16
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

nayeon never once thought mina’s thoughtfulness would be anything but heartwarming. 

but lately, it’s been the opposite of heartwarming. 

because lately, she’s been thinking too much of it, while it doesn’t seem to cross the latter’s mind one bit. ironically. 

it’s just mina’s nature to be so attentive and considerate to everyone. 

nayeon is just a part of that _everyone_. she isn’t special. 


	2. fool me once, kiss you twice

mina has always been the most observant out of all the members. reliable, yet mostly quiet. quiet in the way she speaks and moves. anyone of the girls could argue that her intentions have always been good despite not being as open as their more extroverted members. sana, for example. 

like how she remembers even the smallest things. 

or buys the members gifts, when least expected. each one just as meaningful as the next. 

or conversely, when she openly shows her gratitude for a gift. like how she wears chaeyoung’s designed shoes, or jeongyeon’s necklace wherever she goes. and that time she showed off the earrings nayeon bought for her.

or when she gently prevents the members from doing some things that could have possible repercussions and when she gives quiet reassurances that everything will be alright. 

it would take days and even more for nayeon to compile a list. she knows mina will just come out of nowhere and surprise them with one of her small yet largely thoughtful gestures. 

thoughtful. 

_thoughtful_. 

nayeon reminds herself constantly that it’s just part of the younger girl’s nature to be so sweet without openly showing it. that it’s just her nature to show her appreciation for her group the way she does. 

that mina is just being _thoughtful_ when the drink that nayeon has been craving the whole day suddenly appears on her dresser in her room after she’s taken a shower from a busy day of schedules. everyone knows nayeon is extremely loud sometimes, and often very vocal with her feelings. so when she whines about an iced hazelnut latte three times throughout the day, the members will probably ignore her and regard it as her being dramatic as always. 

but here she is now, standing in utter awe as she reads the note placed beside the beverage. 

‘it’s not from the exact café you wanted, but the one i went to had really good reviews so i hope you like it anyway’ 

there’s cute little drawing of a penguin that gives away the writer and it does nothing but make nayeon feel all warm inside. 

as always, mina is paying attention. 

—

mina, although soft spoken, speaks loudly with her actions. she’s got every member memorized like the back of her hand. and her patience with each just never seems to run out. 

so nayeon reminds herself once again that mina is just being mina when the blonde takes precious time out of her nap just to teach nayeon how to play animal crossing. all the members have been playing it lately and nayeon had joined in on the craze when it started too. but she gave up quickly because it had been “too confusing.”

a week later, here she is in the living room with mina sitting beside her on their day off, nintendo switch in hand because she wants to get back into the game she had quit so soon. or at least that’s what she explains to mina when the younger girl had curiously asked why. 

she doesn’t mention that she’s been a little envious of momo boasting all about her achievements to everyone, especially mina. and how the two have been spending a lot more time together just because of it. 

mina doesn’t pry though. instead she simply laughs and then patiently begins go through a step-by-step process of how to play animal crossing. 

they’re about an hour through creating nayeon’s village, building homes, and catching fish when nayeon catches mina yawning in a not so subtle manner. the blonde must actually be tired if she isn’t able to hide it so well. 

“mina, you can go to sleep if you want.” nayeon says softly. 

“i’m not sleepy.” mina says. yet she leans slowly until her head lands onto nayeon’s shoulder with a soft thud, as if she could no longer hold it up herself. 

nayeon smiles softly, mina’s hair tickles her cheek like the butterflies tickle her stomach. it feels nice. and mina smells nice. and just being beside mina is nice.

she forgets about animal crossing because within a matter of minutes, she finds herself falling asleep as well. 

...

(and when they wake up, still on the couch, they’re in a mess of tangled limbs and blushed faces.)

—

today the dorm is half full. with sana and jihyo on individual schedules, while jeongyeon and tzuyu are off volunteering at the dog shelter again. 

nayeon spends almost the whole afternoon just rolling around in her bed with the internet’s videos as her source of entertainment. after awhile though, it gets boring and she suddenly craves human contact. and also, she realizes she’s hungry. so she makes her way out of her bedroom to be met with a wonderful aroma of what she guesses is momo’s cooking. 

the group’s resident food lover has been becoming the group’s resident chef and she has only been getting better and better. so far, all the meals she has cooked have been extremely tasty. nayeon can already feel her mouth water as her feet move on their own and toward the kitchen. 

she sees momo manning the stove area. but it seems she has two assistants, or rather, two bickering children manning the counter as they prepare what looks like kimbap. nayeon subtly scans the vicinity for one more member but there’s no sign of her anywhere. mina must either be sleeping or busy with her legos right now. 

“oh nayeon unnie! right on time.” chaeyoung acknowledges her with a wide dimpled smile. 

“the final verdict!” dahyun adds excitedly, running to the confused brunette with the shorter of the duo trailing behind. both are holding a slice of kimbap that they quickly urge her to try. 

they’re both looking at her expectantly. 

“i made mine with bulgogi.” chaeyoung beams. 

“i made mine with tuna! and cheese.” dahyun smiles too. 

nayeon chooses dahyun’s kimbap just because she loves teasing chaeyoung, who is somewhat of a baby sister to her. said baby sister only pouts adorably before shrugging it off. 

“it’s fine, mina unnie chose mine.” 

chaeyoung then turns to dahyun competitively. “now we wait for another member to get home to choose which one is better.”

“mina already ate?” nayeon questions, interrupting the staring contest between the two. 

“like fifteen minutes ago.” dahyun answers. 

“oh.” the oldest member says with a tinge of disappointment.

“she’s busy with a new lego set.” chaeyoung adds, and nayeon can’t help but giggle softly. it’s just as she had predicted. 

“kids, come eat!” momo soon calls over, and the three come running into the kitchen. 

momo’s curry, and dubchaeng’s accompanying kimbap rolls are delicious and by the time nayeon’s plate is wiped clean, she’s satisfied and full, patting her tummy with a content sigh. meals cooked by their own members always made her feel closer to home. 

once they’re finished tidying up the kitchen and dining table, momo, dahyun, and chaeyoung make their way to the living room to watch a horror movie. and nayeon being the coward that she is, isn’t a big fan of the genre, so she opts out of it. 

before she knows it, her feet have taken her to the bedroom occupied by the 97liners. 

the door’s half open and she can see a silhouette of the resident penguin of the group. she knocks on the door softly and mina’s soft voice mutters a “come in.”

mina doesn’t turn around until after she attaches a lego onto another. 

“oh, nayeon unnie.” mina’s small smile still reaches her eyes and the brunette’s heart does a brief flip. “did you eat already?”

“yup.” nayeon returns with a grin, sitting down at the edge of the bed just across the blonde who is on the floor with pieces of lego organized all around her. “the kimbap was good wasn’t it? especially chaeyoung’s? ”

mina looks up, catching the teasing tone nayeon’s voice. “i chose chaeyoung’s only because i knew you’d probably choose dahyun’s, just to tease her.”

“you know me too well.” nayeon comments, crossing her arms. mina giggles in response. 

“that building’s coming along fine.” nayeon compliments fondly. 

just then, mina pauses and snorts before shaking her head with a smirk. 

“what?” nayeon tilts her head. 

“nayeonnie, i’m making a pirate ship.”

mina looks up to meet nayeon’s eyes when she laughs and the brunette swears it’s the most wholesome thing she has ever seen today. her smile is contagious so nayeon’s lips stretch too in an ear to ear grin. 

“wanna help me build it?” mina asks, though with a slight timidness in her voice. 

“of course i do!” nayeon beams. 

twenty minutes pass by like a breeze but mina’s progress is severely hindered by nayeon. 

simply put, nayeon doesn’t know how to follow instructions and she has attached random pieces together just to try replicating the picture in the lego box. not only that, she whines because she ends up missing a piece or two. yet she doesn’t want to have to pull her lego contraption apart so she winds up just leaving it like that. 

this is probably the last time mina’s ever going to ask her to build legos with her again. 

“mina i messed it up.” nayeon pouts. 

but the blonde shakes her head fondly. “don’t worry it kinda looks like the picture.”

“but your half of the ship is so perfect while main is...”

...a shipwreck. literally. 

nayeon doesn’t want to call it that though. maybe because she is a little a proud of what she made. it isn’t perfect but like mina said, it did kinda look like the picture on the box. with a few missing pieces and legos that probably shouldn’t be in some places. 

“how can we even put this together?” nayeon asks exasperatedly, lifting up her half of the ship, while looking back and forth at mina’s neat half. 

“i’ll find a way.” mina assures, “i’ll put it together.”

nayeon feels a familiar warmth take over as mina’s hand grazes over her own when she takes a look at her half of the ship. mina’s hands have always been so soft and nayeon doesn’t immediately let go just so she could let the sensation linger for a second longer. 

the brunette observes quietly as the younger girl holds each half of the ship in each of her hands, scanning them with a focused expression. meanwhile, nayeon has to refrain herself from counting the blonde’s moles when she looks at her. 

“it’ll be impossible.” 

but mina proves her otherwise. 

the next thing she knows, the blonde pulls out a box of “15 lego sets worth of lost pieces” from one of her drawers. and that small smirk that decorates her face when she says “don’t underestimate me, im” may or may not have set nayeon’s heart aflame. 

nayeon doesn’t even know how the younger girl does it. her fingers are nimble as she places lego pieces (particularly the yellow ones) in all the right places. the brunette sits there marveling at the sight when she sees two halves of the ship are suddenly joined together with a lining of yellow legos. 

“there’s this thing in japan.” mina starts off. “kintsugi. or the golden joinery. it’s basically putting things together and embracing that it’s imperfect.” she smiles. “i don’t have gold on me but hopefully the yellow legos are okay.”

“it’s beautiful.” nayeon assures and it makes mina smile so sweetly. 

you’re beautiful.

nayeon wants to say, but the words get caught on her throat. 

—

she doesn’t know when it started but nayeon feels her heart skip more often whenever a particular blonde is around. 

she finally acknowledges it when she arrives the dorm after spending a week at her family’s home. how could she not? when her stomach churns and her breath hitches and her heart doubles its pace at the mere sight of mina waving a rushed ‘hello’ before disappearing into her room. 

something in her wishes mina could’ve at least given more than the bare minimum. much like some of her members who are currently bombarding her with hugs, kisses and questions about her bringing snacks from home. surely her presence was missed. even their cold maknae tzuyu had patted her head as a show of affection. 

once she has successfully pried off the super clingy sana, she pulls out her suitcase, revealing just what the rest of the members (especially momo) had really been looking for. 

food. 

...

thirty minutes has passed since nayeon has arrived and mina has not showed up since the short few seconds she waved at her. nayeon wonders if her weeklong absence even meant anything to the blonde. 

because she surely missed her members when she was at home. 

she missed the sweet gestures. 

the soft giggles. 

the clever comebacks.

the gummy smiles. 

the countless moles...

wait. 

she really did miss her members. yet only one person comes to mind above all. 

her impulsiveness takes over. suddenly, her feet bring her to the same door she’s been glancing at every minute for the past half hour. she knocks. 

it’s only then that nayeon feels her stomach twist in panic. what is she here for? what is she even going to say? why did she come here so suddenly?

“oh hi nayeon unnie. do you need anything?” mina greets her with a smile. 

“i don’t know.”

mina laughs, leaning her head on the doorframe. “what do you mean you don’t know?”

“uh, maybe you needed something?” 

“not at the moment, no.” 

nayeon bites her lip. “oh okay. i’ll leave you alone then, i guess.”

she turns around, her shoulders growing heavy. geez. why is mina so bad at small talk? does the blonde wonder how she’s doing? how her day was? how her week was with her family? she could have even asked how kookeu’s doing too. especially when she’s a dog owner herself. 

it upsets nayeon. more than it should. but she reminds herself this is mina she’s talking about here. since when was the blonde ever good at keeping up small talk? 

she shakes off the slight disappointment from her recent interaction with the group’s homebody and returns to the living room. 

and that slight disappointment keeps her up until late at night when they’ve all returned to their respective rooms. now, she is curled up on her side in a bed that feels way too big for just one person. 

it’s been hours, yet there’s this feeling of dissatisfaction looming over her when she should be happy that she’s back with her members. it had only been one week, her return shouldn’t even be a big deal. 

yet, she replays the interaction she had with mina. over and over again. maybe she could’ve said something else to facilitate a longer conversation. or what if mina could’ve said more. 

frustrated, she begrudgingly gets up from bed. she knows she won’t asleep anytime soon, so she opts to drink a bit of alcohol. she knows it’s not a good idea but she’s sure it’ll take her mind off things. plus she doesn’t plan on drinking much anyway. 

one glass magically(?) becomes three. 

nayeon is probably three shades of red by now but she’s glad her members are all in their rooms at this time. or else she’d either get a huge scolding or angry friends asking why she didn’t ask them to join her. it could go both ways actually. 

she somehow manages to return the expensive wine into its place and she washes up her glass, leaving no trace of her recent activity. she’s glad she’s tipsy. she feels very laidback now. there’s probably even a pep to her step as she makes her way out of the kitchen. 

“nayeonnie?” 

even in her tipsy state, the voice she hears and the sight she sees all cause her to tense up. 

“shh.” nayeon places a finger on her lips. and she smirks. what the heck is she smirking for?

mina looks amused to say the least. she crosses her arms but thankfully doesn’t mention the state nayeon is obviously in. 

instead she asks,

“can’t sleep?”

to which nayeon nods, bouncing her head up and down. it makes the whole world bounce up and down too. 

“did you drink water?”

nayeon shakes her head. the world shakes with it too. she feels like a child under mina’s soft gaze. 

“i drank wine.” she responds without thinking. she definitely didn’t have to say that at all. but mina smiles, all calm. 

“i’m gonna go get a glass. would you like one too?” her hushed voice is beginning to send tingles throughout nayeon’s body. how could she say no? 

she’s barely able to respond when the blonde catches a hold of her hand and leads her back into the kitchen anyway. 

nayeon is sure getting two glasses of water would be much easier using two hands, but mina’s fingers remains protectively laced with nayeon’s own. she doesn’t complain. 

in fact, it does well in doubling her heart’s pace. mina has been really good at this nowadays. 

mina only lets go (much to nayeon’s dismay) to wash the two glasses they had each used. and nayeon patiently waits for the soft warmth to return. 

as it does. 

the brunette holds the blonde’s hand a bit tighter now, knowing mina will let go again but for a much longer time as soon as they both get to their respective rooms. 

it comes quicker than nayeon expects when they’re already standing by her bedroom door, and nayeon doesn’t like it. 

she doesn’t like it when mina lets go. she doesn’t like it when mina tells her to “sleep well.” she doesn’t like it when mina bids her a “good night.”

she dislikes it so much that she blurts out, “my bed feels so empty.”

mina’s expression softens and maybe nayeon’s eyes are deceiving her but she swears she sees a faint pink on her cheeks glowing in the dim light. 

but the next thing mina does squeezes nayeon’s heart so much that her breath hitches and the alcohol does no good in numbing it. 

she leaves her. without even a word. she runs off into her room and nayeon feels like the whole world is weighing down on her now too. so much that she doesn’t notice how mina didn’t close the door of her bedroom.

mina reappears in less than a minute. (yes, she was gone for only that amount of time). she’s holding something behind her back and although she’s curious, nayeon is still a little upset that the girl left her alone without a word. 

“when you were home, i saw something that reminded me of you.” mina reveals a cute medium sized bunny plush with a matching hat and sweater. 

nayeon is rendered speechless so mina continues. 

“i knitted a hat and sweater to keep it warm.” she adds. “i was supposed to give it to you when you arrived, but i hadn’t finished it at the time.”

“is this why you never left your room?” nayeon finally musters up the words to ask. 

the blonde nods apologetically. 

she lifts up the plush just enough to cover her face and with the cutest voice ever she says, or rather, the stuffed toy says,

“bunny-san says welcome back!”

mina bites her lip when she gives her the plush and this time nayeon is sure the girl is blushing, most likely from the embarrassment but it’s enough to turn her frown upside down. 

“thank you, bunny-san.” nayeon says with the widest smile. 

“well now, your bed won’t feel too empty tonight.” mina says. “you can sleep well now.”

nayeon grows silent, however. 

because it’s not enough. 

a bunny plush isn’t enough. 

“can mina-san stay with me and make sure of that?” she asks behind the the soft bunny plush that undoubted smells a bit like mina. she avoids the latter’s eyes in embarrassment. 

...

...

“i can.”

how two simple words could make nayeon feel warm all over, she has no clue. it simply sends her to the moon and back. 

(but when mina thoughtfully holds her the way she’s doing now and patting her back so gently to lull her to sleep, nayeon realizes nothing could ever come close.)

—

nayeon never once thought mina’s thoughtfulness would be anything but heartwarming. 

but lately, it’s been the opposite of heartwarming. 

because lately, she’s been thinking _too_ much of it, while it doesn’t seem to cross the latter’s mind one bit. ironically. 

it’s just mina’s nature to be so attentive and considerate to everyone. 

nayeon is just a part of that _everyone_. she isn’t special. 

she continuously has to remind herself that mina is just being thoughtful when she shares her blanket to cover her exposed legs during an interview. or when the blonde lends her a sweater when she’s cold. or when she buys the snacks that nayeon’s been craving, despite their busy schedule. 

mina does the same for everyone. 

she shares the blankets with dahyun too. she lends her sweaters to jihyo. and she buys snacks for momo. 

nayeon isn’t the only one that mina babies either. 

tzuyu of course, gets mina’s special treatment. if anything, they act a lot like sisters. jeongyeon, surprisingly, is unmatched at acting like a child for mina to scold. not to mention how soft chaeyoung turns when she’s around mina. and how soft mina is for the latter. 

but then there is sana, who effortlessly gets all of mina’s attention whenever she wants it, showers the blonde with embraces that are returned, and kisses that mina recently never rejects. 

sana lives for skinship. it’s like she charges her energy batteries from cuddling and just being beside other people. and for someone like mina, who can only take so much human contact to return that same affection so easily... 

it shouldn’t affect nayeon. but it does. 

she was usually able to initiate similar skinship with the younger girl like it was nothing. and nayeon loved the way mina used to get flustered at first. she found it adorable. 

now though, ever since that particular intoxicated night, nayeon has grown a bit conscious about her every movement near mina. she fears her body will start acting up, embarrassing her. that maybe mina would hear her heart pounding out of her chest.

so what does nayeon do?

she avoids the blonde as much as she can. like the plague. mina probably won’t notice anyway. she’s busy with sana nowadays. 

they’re never in the same room for a long period of time unless they’re forced to. 

they’re never beside each other because nayeon makes sure to situate herself between two other members before it can happen. 

they’re rarely ever in the same van when they’re off to work. but in the case that they are, mina always takes the back row so nayeon always takes the row up front.

nayeon doesn’t completely cut the blonde off however. she shows her affection indirectly. like mentioning her and telling people all the good things about her. 

she doesn’t even realize it sometimes. 

take now for an example. 

she’s been on the phone with yeri for the past three hours. that’s what she loves about yeri. they never run out of things to talk about. never a silent moment between them. 

but after yet another story about mina, just a simple question from yeri causes nayeon to go mute. 

“geez, you talk about mina unnie so much, i’m starting to think you like her.”

...

when nayeon opens her mouth, no words escape. something hits her and knocks her off of pace. she loses her train of thought and it’s all replaced by an image of one person. 

a quiet and observant person who always pays attention. 

a thoughtful person who always knows what to say or do during any situation. 

a person named mina. 

suddenly her mind starts running again, but mina has completely taken over it. all her sweet actions and cute mannerisms. all the heart fluttering words and moments shared. and just mina simply being mina. 

“of course, i like her.” nayeon feels like she’s confessing, when she says it. 

it feels terrifying, yet just so right.

...

long after the phone call, nayeon is still up in bed staring up at the ceiling. 

nayeon finally understands the weird feelings her body produces because of mina. she realizes no one else has set her heart on fire the way mina has. and that no one could send tingles in her body the way mina’s soft touch has. 

she likes mina.

“i like mina.” she says to herself one more time.

—

hiding her feelings aren’t difficult and nayeon thanks acting classes for that. she’s easily able to cover it all up by acting like she usally does. after all, she is also a very affectionate person. so random hugs and hand holding are no sweat. although, there are times she tenses up when mina is the one who initiates such gestures. 

or when mina does things like remember where nayeon’s things are when she forgets them. or when mina finds a way beside her during photshoots. or when she compliments nayeon’s hair or tells her she looks pretty so sincerely whenever she needed it to hear it. 

(so sincerely that sometimes, nayeon wonders if mina looks at anyone else like _that_. but maybe she’s seeing things so she doesn’t count on that thought.)

in short, nayeon can’t control the way her mind and heart react to myoui mina. but she can try to hide it. 

try. 

an instance of nayeon not being able hide it is when mina helps her out during practice. 

take note: mina helps everyone out since she learns the dance moves like photographic memory. not only that, but she comes up with the most clever ideas to add to the dance such as how to transition, and who should be where in order to achieve that. nayeon finds it extremely attractive. 

so when mina helps her reach the correct destination during a dance, nayeon is a blushing mess the whole run-through. 

“it’s hot.” she explains when a few members notice.

it’s definitely not because mina’s hands had just been on her waist...

—

jealousy is the green eyed monster. 

to nayeon, it comes in the form of her stomach twisting, her heart squeezing, and her nose flaring. 

it manifests itself tenfold during tzuyu’s birthday party when the members including herself, have had a little too much to drink. nayeon had planned on keeping herself at a limit, knowing just how bold she would become if she crossed the line. 

but when sana is clingier than normal after a few shots and mina becomes her target, nayeon finds herself drinking more. as if the green eyed monster is telling her to. she gives in easily; she doesn’t want to witness their exchange while she’s sober. 

“time for kisses!” shouts momo, who is half-lidded and flushed. she has to be balanced by dahyun who has had the same amount of alcohol but isn’t half as drunk as momo. 

the second youngest, is busy drawing on a half asleep jeongyeon with a washable marker that jihyo has thoughtfully provided because the last time chaeyoung got drunk resulted in the disappearance of a variety of make-up.

the birthday girl is probably almost drunk, since she is still able to keep her posture. her head bobs back and forth from time to time however. that and she mentions that she misses her dog, repeatedly. 

when they’ve gathered around tzuyu for their tradition, nayeon notices how sana still has not let mina go. that sana’s got her hand wrapped around the smile-y mina. 

nayeon bumps into them, firmly planting herself right between the two, feigning fake jealousy. she pretends she wants sana’s affection too. sana quickly lets go of mina who simply sends nayeon a warm, gummy smile while sana wraps her arms around nayeon’s waist. 

“where are the kisses?” tzuyu impatiently asks, a pretty pout decorating her face. if it were any normal day and the girls were sober they would probably make fun of tzuyu showing her maknae side. but none of them are in their right minds to be honest. 

the first is dahyun and chaeyoung, placing innocent kisses on tzuyu’s cheekbones. then comes momo who kisses her on the chin. then there’s jeongyeon who kisses the maknae’s shoulder while jihyo, kisses the back of her head. mina, places a kiss on the girl’s forehead. 

by the time it’s nayeon’s turn their maknae is blushing very much, because nayeon dangerously plants her kiss on the corner of tzuyu’s lips. 

but the most dangerous of them all, comes and latches herself onto tzuyu before kissing her right smack on her lips rendering the maknae dazed and at an even redder color than she was before. 

“woops!” sana giggles like crazy. “i think i missed.”

“satang, i think you broke tzuyu.” mina comments with slurred words and half-lidded eyes, pulling the ginger off of the maknae to give her some space. 

“if anything, i think she liked it.” nayeon disagrees, smiling cheesily at the youngest as her school meal club members try to fan her back to life. 

“if that’s the case...” sana starts, catching the first person she can get her hands on. which unfortunately, happens to be mina. “i say kisses for everyone!”

“hmmp—

something inside nayeon bursts when she sees sana crash her lips against mina’s unexpecting ones. it’s as if the green eyed monster had slowly been building up until the very moment nayeon could no longer hold it in. 

nayeon doesn’t think when she pries sana off of mina. she doesn’t think when she places her hands on either side of the mina’s face. and she doesn’t think when mina’s eyes are wide and look like the stars as she stares back at her. 

her mind only returns when her lips are pressed up against mina’s, yet all she can think of is how soft and warm and perfect they feel. it lasts for a few seconds. though it felt like forever to nayeon.

when nayeon pulls away, mina’s eyes are even wider than before. and the red on her face looks much similar to tzuyu’s, reaching her ears down to her neck. it takes all of nayeon not to kiss her a second time. 

but she sobers up enough to realize what she’s done. the members are all looking at her with shock written all over their faces so she knows she has to play it off quickly. she pretends to be too drunk to care and looks for another target. 

“yoo jeongyeon!!!” she shouts. 

“you’re next.” she sends the terrified a girl a lopsided grin. 

“yah, you’re crazy!”

before they know it, the dorm goes into full blown chaos with both sana and nayeon running around chasing the other members for kisses. 

thankfully, all of the members seem too drunk to think so much about it. all, except the resident quiet members of the group who seem too dazed to function. 

and when nayeon looks back, automatically finding mina, she wishes the latter wouldn’t stare at her like she’s the only one in the room. 

because she’s not sure if she can resist running back to her. 

—

nayeon is lucky enough her members didn’t make a big deal out of tzuyu’s birthday events. (at least most of the members, that is.) it was either that or they didn’t remember. after all, hugs and kisses had become a usual occurrence between them. they had outgrown the awkwardness of both accidental and intentional over-the-line affection. 

however, there’s been an obvious distance growing between her and a particular member. they couldn’t even keep eye contact with each other. neither could they bear staying in the room with each other. 

nayeon knows she’s done it now. just weeks ago, it had been her who avoided mina like the plague. but now the roles have switched and she feels an ache in her chest when she thinks the younger girl wants nothing to do with her. 

there hasn’t been a day where that moment hasn’t circulated in her mind. the more she tries to forget or distract herself, the more it pesters her. she can even feel the lingering sensation of mina’s lips on hers still. 

just the thought of it makes her heart skip. 

sometimes she finds herself staring at the blonde from afar (obviously because she doesn’t have the courage to come closer). whenever possible, she tries to take in as much of mina as she can. her eyes would travel from mina’s moles down to her lips, and she would end up biting her own lip unconsciously. 

there’s a few times she catches mina doing the same and she would be lying if she said she didn’t feel her knees go weak. 

there was one time she had caught the younger girl blatantly staring at her face, and then doing that thing where she’d wet her lips with her tongue and then bite them. nayeon swears it’s the death of her. 

there are times though, when nayeon starts to miss mina. more than usual. she misses her secret guardian. she misses mina’s sweetness toward her. she wishes for everything to go back to normal. but it doesn’t and her heart gets squeezed with every beat. 

it’s after a tiring 7 hours spent in the practice room that nayeon feels everything come crashing down. 

the group had sat down in a circle to discuss a vacation to hawaii. it would take place after their current promotions. 

“i know you guys might want to see your family after all the promotions but it’ll only be a week.” jihyo states. “so right now, we’re gonna set a date that’ll be good for all of us.”

after about fifteen minutes, they arrive at a consensus. 

the week of nayeon’s birthday. 

“nayeon unnie, is this gonna be okay for you?” dahyun asks to make sure and they all look at her. nayeon can feel mina look at her. her eyes magnetically travel mina’s and she momentarily stops functioning. 

this is the first time they’ve shared eye contact in awhile. 

nayeon smiles wide. “uh yeah! if i get to spend it with you guys.”

jihyo beams. “okay good! that was quick! so before we pack up to go home, are there any objections?”

they take turns looking at each other, and shaking their heads. 

then it goes deathly silent. 

because mina raises her hand just enough for everyone to see. 

nayeon hates horror movies. she hates them because she hates that stomach twisting, fist-clenching feeling where she wants to close her eyes and her ears so she would miss the terrifying parts altogether. 

she feels the exact same way now. but nayeon can’t cover her eyes or ears. she sits there, seeing and hearing everything loudly and clearly. 

“i don’t think i can go with you guys.”

the only thing different is that she’s never felt her heart break while watching a horror movie before. 

nayeon doesn’t want to make a scene. for the first time she doesn’t want to be dramatic. 

but she can’t bear being in this room a minute longer. not when it’s suffocating her to be with someone who obviously does not want to be around her. what’s worse is that fact that she still continues to have heart aching feelings for this someone. 

she stands up, avoiding the concerned looks on her member’s faces. 

“nayeon unnie...” she hears chaeyoung call softly. the amount of worry she hears in her baby sister’s voice makes her want to break down even more. 

“i— umm i just have to go a-ahead to do something.” her voice cracks and nayeon shuts her eyes closed in embarrassment. she can’t even muster up a good excuse. it’s so pathetic. 

it remains silent when nayeon gathers her things sloppily. no other words are said even when she leaves the large dance room. 

when she gets home, she all but dashes into her room and the last of her strength that kept her together runs out. everything she’s been bottling up just bursts. she’s tired, physically and mentally. but this pain in her heart is just so much, she crumbles into a sobbing mess. 

her pillows have become soaked in her tears and when the sobbing has died down, nayeon feels the utter need to talk to someone. the first person that comes to mind is yeri. 

she rummages through her bag for her phone only to see it has turned off due to low battery. she turns back to look for her charger but it isn’t there. 

_great_. of all the things she could have left it’s her charger. 

nayeon curses herself, planning to borrow one of her other member’s chargers before they get home. but just as she reaches for her door, she hears the ring that signals the main door opening. the timing just couldn’t get any worse. 

she runs back into her bed and hides beneath the covers. she can hear the girls shuffling outside and they are eerily quiet. nayeon curls in her bed sighing. they must have left on a very tense note. she’s going to have to explain herself later. but for now she is not ready to face them just yet. 

she thinks about the worried looks on her members faces. she wonders if mina is concerned too. does mina even know she’s the cause?

nayeon’s eyes land on a bunny plush that she had received not too long ago. it brings back a really good memory that she will never forget. and it still faintly smells of mina who cuddled her to sleep that night. 

being reminded of mina used to make her feel all warm and bubbly. now, her heart just feels like it’s being wrung out with only pain. 

out of spite, nayeon throws the plush from off of her bed. she’s mad at mina for being so insensitive. 

minutes later there’s a knock on her door. 

“nabongseu. you know who it is.”

it’s jeongyeon. 

immediately there’s a heaviness lifted off of her shoulders. she could really use a best friend right now. 

“come in.” she says quickly. she hears the door click open. she makes a quick effort to wipe away any remaining tears and look presentable under the covers. 

when she peels off the covers however, she does not see the best friend she had been expecting. 

“i noticed you left your charger.” the voice comes out softer than nayeon had memorized it. more careful than she remembered. but it causes the same butterflies in her stomach. of course it's mina who picked it up.

it’s funny how the same girl who had single handedly broken her heart is the same girl that can magically make her feel as if everything’s going to be alright soon. 

how does myoui mina have the capability of making her feel such ways?

for now however, looking at mina hurts more than it feels good. 

nayeon watches wordlessly as mina takes out a neatly coiled charger, the total opposite of how she had probably left it. 

her heart speeds up when she sees mina start to approach. 

“just leave it on the table.” nayeon says coldly. turning to her side. 

“do you want me to leave?” 

nayeon nods, not sparing her a glance. from her peripherals, she sees the younger girl pick up the bunny stuffed toy she had harshly thrown on the ground. 

nayeon panics. is mina taking back bunny-san? why would she do that? how is she going to sleep now?

she wants to speak up but her pride holds her back. mina’s already got a hand on the doorknob and nayeon expects her to leave just as soon as she had come in.

when the door opens, several hands reveal themselves shoving mina right back inside. the door quickly closes leaving the two dumbfounded. 

“here!” jeongyeon yells, opening the door just a crack to toss mina a box of what looks like a new lego set. “since you were being mean earlier i am not building this with you anymore!”

“these too!” jihyo adds. this time there’s a pile of mina’s blankets. “because you’re not sleeping with me tonight!”

“but jihyo—

mina doesn’t even get to finish her sentence when the door slams in her face. 

“also, this!” it’s momo this time, handing mina her nintendo switch. “you can play this while you’re in there.”

“but we’re banning you from our islands!” momo and chaeyeong exclaim simultaneously. 

nayeon can barely make out their faces but she does see the ‘hwaiting’ pose that dahyun does. she also sees a penguin plushie that dahyun adds to the pile. 

“okay my turn!” something bubbles in nayeon’s stomach, she feels like she won’t like what sana has to give mina. 

“a good luck kiss!” 

nayeon feels heat travel to her head when she sees sana’s signature side view and puckered lips get past the door. thankfully, she’s pulled back by the rest of the members. 

“tzuyu do you have anything to add?” nayeon hears the girls ask. 

the whole dorm goes silent just for their maknae to speak. 

“neither of you can leave, until you make up.”

it sends a chill down her spine. nayeon’s sure mina felt it too. 

and with that, the door slams shut in mina’s face for the last time. 

the pure guilt in the blonde’s face strikes a chord in her heart. she looks like a kicked puppy. come to think of it, mina has probably never gotten in big trouble with the group. so to see the members openly scolding like this must be new to her. 

so she considerately tells mina she can put her things on the bed. 

nayeon runs a hand through her short hair not knowing what to make of this situation. she’s both embarrassed that mina is here to witness her current state and confused because she doesn’t know what to do with all these stupid feelings. 

“i got a lot of scolding from the members earlier.” mina finally starts talking. “jeongyeon especially.”

nayeon is slight amused imagining the situation. usually it’s the other way around. 

“that was very unlike me to be so inconsiderate of your feelings.” mina continues, she sounds like she’s reading it off. “i’m really sorry nayeonnie.”

but the brunette is far from accepting any apology from the younger girl. she goes straight to the point and asks, “why would you not want to join us on vacation? are you really busy that week? or...is it really because of me?” 

“i... i thought it would be easier for all of us.”

nayeon scoffs in disbelief. “how would that make it easy?”

“i didn’t think you were comfortable with me around.” mina confesses. “if i go, you probably won’t enjoy yourself as much.”

“i didn’t think you were comfortable with me around.” nayeon repeats in surprise, returning the same sentiment. 

it’s mina’s turn to look at her with wide eyes. “you always left when i entered the room.”

“because you avoided me like a disease whenever we were in the same room!” nayeon retorts. 

she can’t believe what she’s hearing. after all this time, had this just been a misunderstanding between them? she looks at mina and the blonde mirrors the stunned expression she probably has on. 

“you seemed fine...” mina drifts off, twiddling with her fingers. 

“you’re joking...” nayeon mutters under her breath. 

(but mina hears her perfectly. as if her ears are attuned to nayeon’s voice.)

“i’m not!”

“so you’re telling me you would have bailed on a trip to your favorite place just because of me?” 

“if that’s what you wanted.” mina nods, biting her lip. 

“you never asked me if i wanted that. you shouldn’t assume.” nayeon crosses her arms. 

“i...” mina trails off. 

“i almost always know what you want.” she says it so softly that it makes the brunette’s heart skip a beat. 

but she lets the younger girl continue. 

“i always pay attention to you, nayeonnie. i always look at you. sometimes it’s just automatic...”

nayeon tightens her hold on her sheets. 

“you’re like that to everyone, mina.”

mina laughs bitterly. “that’s what i tried telling myself so many times. but it’s different with you.”

“what do you mean?”

when mina looks back at nayeon, she’s immediately reminded of the night she kissed the blonde and the way her eyes glimmered like the stars. they shine much brighter now. 

“because i don’t get the same feeling when i look at anybody else.” 

her heart gets caught in her throat. nayeon doesn’t know if she wants to cry or smile. there’s so much emotion running through her veins all caused by such a simple statement. 

“and i wondered if maybe i was crazy. but i... i think of you so much it hurts sometimes.”

it’s funny how nayeon can feel the exact same thing mina is describing. 

“maybe you don’t remember but you kissed me the night of tzuyu’s birthday...”

nayeon blushes. she would never forget it. in fact she’s memorized the moment like the alphabet. 

“...twice.”

wait... twice..?

when did she... 

blinking profusely, nayeon tries to recall the events, tracing every step so she wouldn’t miss a single detail. like always everything is hazy right after the kiss. she believes she had passed out soon after. 

but maybe all this time... there had been more to the night then she had remembered. 

did she not black out like she thought she did?

oh no. 

nayeon feels cold sweat trickling her forehead. she starts to feel very uneasy, gripping the bed sheets to the point of wrinkling them. 

“i did it a second time?” she asks apprehensively. 

mina chuckles humorlessly, she sounds just as nervous as nayeon. 

“yes. you looked back at me when you were chasing the other girls and you came running back.” she explains. 

nayeon’s eyes widen. her heart’s beating faster than she thought possible. 

“it happened too fast for my drunk brain to process. but when you kissed me a second time it was like a tidal wave straight to my face. a second confirmation. i realized then, that i...”

“that you what?” nayeon tries her best to sound stable. but mina looks as if she’s struggling to make her next words come out of her own mouth. 

after what feels like forever, nayeon watches with fearful heart as mina clenches her own fists and shuts her eyes. 

then she opens them again, this time she looks straight into her eyes. 

and this time nayeon doesn’t see the stars. _no_ , she sees much more than that. she sees galaxies upon galaxies. 

she sees the universe.

“i like you im nayeon.” 

nayeon blinks her eyes once. twice. 

she doesn’t even realize she’s got tears streaming down till she feels warm droplets on her clenched fists. it’s amazing how mina can make her cry out of heartbreak then make her cry when she puts those same pieces back together. 

“i’m so sorry for making you cry. i just needed you to know this. if— if you need me to leave i will.” mina says biting her lips, her own eyes are tearful. 

..

“mina.” it comes out soft, but clear. 

the blonde stops in her steps and turns around almost immediately. 

nayeon gulps and takes a shaky breath. 

“kiss me.” 

mina’s tenses in her position. 

“kiss me the way i kissed you the second time.” nayeon reiterates shyly, her face heating up. “because i want to remember.”

her heart throbs with every step mina takes up until she’s taken a seat on the edge of the bed. and when mina leans in, nayeon’s heart comes to a complete stop. 

she closes her eyes just as their lips graze upon each other. this simple touch had been what nayeon has been missing so much. only in her wildest dreams did she think she could ever feel this sensation again. 

but mina pushes further, and it shakes nayeon to the core. soon, mina tilts her head and all the alarms go off. 

every thought in nayeon’s mind disappears. every ounce of strength she thought she had withers away. all that she feels overpowers all that she knows and right now it’s all mina. 

mina.

mina. 

mina, who’s passionately pouring her every emotion into this blissful exchange. so much so that nayeon feels lightheaded. it’s like she’s exploring every corner of nayeon like she’s been there—perhaps she has— savoring the taste of every destination with desire and appreciation. 

they pull away, and the broken circuits of nayeon’s brain have yet to reconnect. when mina is looking at her like _that_ again, how could they?

“ilikeyou.” nayeon confesses all in one breath. it leaves her mouth like it just needed to get out of there. like it needed to be heard. 

maybe these past few months have been a mental and emotional rollercoaster. but the gummy smile on mina’s face—nayeon’s personal favorite—and the look of pure admiration in her glassy eyes tells her it was all worth it. 

nayeon doesn’t wipe mina’s tears away; she kisses them. 

“can you say that one more time? i didn’t hear you well.”

the brunette scoffs and then breaks into a giggle. she knows mina heard her perfectly.

she says it anyway. 

“i like you myoui mina.”

this time it rolls off of her tongue with ease, taking it’s time and making sure every syllable is emphasized. she says it for mina. she says it for herself. loud and clear. 

this way mina— no, 

this way neither of them will give it too much thought. 

** _end._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 8k now hehe
> 
> i sincerely hope you enjoyed this fic. i tried to make it realistic! anyway i'm not very good at endings so i may or may not have something to add. 
> 
> i'd love to know what you think! violent reactions, fave parts, or constructive criticisms i'm up for it all.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise this is fluff!
> 
> will be posting this oneshot later :)) it was supposed to be around 2k but now it's at 7k... woops
> 
> this is also to make up for my absence for the ongoing 'best friend zone'
> 
> disclaimer: don't own the characters. plot is entirely fictional and a product of my mind


End file.
